User talk:Demi-hunter13
Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Stuff O.O Woah, chu beauro now!:D Congrats *squeeze* >v< Oh yes, what was I here for again? -.-" Oh yea! Can I reaarrange the Adopt A Newb page by user name? like jas, she used River, so I'll consider that as J or R? Anyways, can I do such? Page I'll arrange them now first then see if I can do so :) AaN Demi, can we place up a section for those without a history of taking care of newbs? That way, we wont have to see so many blanks? Like a normal sign up list below the page? I understand if you dont want to Nevermind Nevermind, I'll fix it up :) Anyways, how about we have some kind of highlight for those who already have newbs? that way itll be easier for a newb to pick? Category Yea, something like that. Either way (veto or star) could work ;)) B,I,U U want?:) Broken She's on re:challenges If I remember correctly >.<: No Contest: Means it never started Forfeits: Either one user specifically forfeited the contest so it never started (like not just by not posting, I've seen a few challenge pages where the person being challenged will just post on the challenge that the challenger can have it) or it started and one of the competitors wins because the other stopped posting psssst *pokes* Can you get on chat for a few minutes or so? Re: Sure, I get right to it. Re-Fix I'm sorry I havent fixed the coding. I've been super busy with catching up on homework, trying not to get sick again, keeping up with all my rl activites and coding takes quite a bit of time out of my day. If you re-create Julia Skyros's page and Arista Mireldis's page, I'll swear I'll have them fixed as soon as I get up tomorrow morning. Kate and Luna are two characters I had left camp and can stay deleted. Please let me know as soon as possible if you can. Whaz this? Yay! New badgie for you! I hope it looks okay 'cause I'm quite terrible at coding. Anyway, thanks for being a part of my life. I can now die in peace. ^_^ ~Mathemagical 09:33, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Badge You're welcome! You roleplayed with me, see, and stick with me all throughout. =) You're also a very nice friend and no worries, I can always wait =) ~Mathemagical 09:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) : btw, there's still one last rp in Payton's page =) Please don't get angry! ~Mathemagical 10:04, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Prizes Oh, and Demi, can I ask if I could still have my prizes on my old account? They’re found here. Sorry, it's kinda messy. I'm not quite comfortable with coding at that time (^_^) ~Mathemagical 11:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC) re:prizes Prizes are invalid after a user leaves regardless of what account they come back on, as they are too hard to accurately track once they are deleted off the user/char forum, which is also why if a user leaves, any spots they gave away must be taken back User/char form Hey hey, thanks for welcoming me back :) About the user/char form, you forgot to add Aiden. I tried to add him myself but the coding kinda messed up, I think bachy may have undone it or something by the time you read this but yeah. 16:23, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :'( Okay... thanks for answering =) ~Mathemagical 03:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: WB pic I fixed it, i hope the image I have now is better. ShutUP22 (talk) 16:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC) PetraxLevi Are we still going to make them T.T because i saw ur post on hyugables T.T i can wait forever Chat Please? Can you come to chat please? I miss you so much. ASAP. LEVI Emegherd yayiiiiiiiii~~ Im with you~ \m/ i'll wait for levi ^_^OMG I REMEMBER I HAD A DREAM, he became real and i was with him hugging all the time even though he is annoyed -_- xDDD Weird it's weird though, because there's a sudden explosion T.T he left me LEVI LEVI LEVI. Im going to cosplay Kurumi Tokisaki on December 8 hihihihi \m/ ohmygodo-o No problem at all omg O.O You sound as if you had the best time ever omg. Lucky yooouuuuuuuuuu >.< And that boy? Ooooh la la ;)) Someone's attracted eh? ~ Love ~ omg Did you get to dance with him?? :OOOO Aw D: Oh well... WHO PICKED YOU TO GO ON STAGE :OOOO WAS IT A GUY? :o Was he cute? :P You're still a lucky girl anyways cx *happy sigh* Ooh ;) xD Well, you enjoyed yourself, glad you did :) Maybe you'll see that boy again, you never know c; Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn o.o He looks delicious. I mean, he looks handsome >.< Sorry :P Lucky xD asdfghjkl Daaamn though. He looks hot >.< And he looks kinda like my own crush. O.O whoops ._. with the hairstyle and the glasses. omfg xD Omg #HipsterCrushes xD And hey, the name of that boy? :33 *_* Jaffe omg. Sexy >.< It has that nerdy-yet-sexy sound to it :| no problem c: S'alright :) And you better >.> Now... I'm supposed to go off to a school carnival soon with two of my besties. I just have to wait for my mom to return home... I'm dying here without going there Dx Yeap, yeap! Done, done! What the header says & sorry late, connection cut >.< Haha Thanks :)) re: My bad >.< And Miggy told me the claim was good to go. I guess I should've double checked it before I claimed it, and I voted so regarding the new account So dun change the categories till I say so >~< hey We should probably tone back how heavily coded user talk pages are getting, they are technically just supposed to be to communicate, but the heavy coding often interferes with templates and signatures hey thought of something Hey I've noticed that there's times that users get to get prizes off newbs, even though their newb was inactive the entire time without notice. The 25 day thing works great in general, but I don't think it's fair for users to get prizes when their newb wasn't even around the entire time, so we need to be a bit more careful that if users are clearly very inactive, that we move their level up time back a bit as well. For instance, when you mark a user as inactive and in danger of being deleted, and they are only a level 2, say their delete date is the 30th, but their original next level up date was going to be the 26th, change their level up date to a day past their delete date, that way they only level up if they became active again, that way users aren't getting prizes for newbs not around astrid Hey, not sure what's going on with her, some people have heard she left the wiki, others just that she's officially inactive, but I don't know what to do :/ Posted :D Mass Was Here... See ya! 07:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) re:everything Coding on talk pages: Well the biggest problem with that is it so often conflicts with templates and sigs, I've been telling everyone, there's no rule no it per se, but I mean if you think about it, it's quite literally broken coding, cuz in order to have the background continue all the way to the bottom as people add messages, you have to leave the tags open, which is bad. So far I've told like 10 people, one person's talk page was so bad, they had black font on a black background so you couldn't even read the messages. I just think talk pages need to be clean and conflict free so they are easy to read and maintain, headers are fine, but to code the entire page, ya know..... Levelling Up: OH yea I forgot all about it honestly, I should have told you when you took over the user/char forum >.< I forgot all about it >.< Like I said, normally wouldn't really matter, but since the adopt a newb thing it's a bit more important now Astrid: Ok, I think a few of her chars don't have the officially inactive tag, cuz I ran across one last night which is why it reminded me that I don't know if she's gone or not (Onyx says she is, an he was dating her, but who knows) Kevin's Page: Sometimes it does yea, and I have to say either continue or stop, but tbf I get that when I try to load my own user page sometimes too >.< hey I made a department project area on the to do list like we discussed http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/List:Wiki_To_Do_List#Current_Projects_by_Department added a few things I already know about.... Also We talk so much lately I feel like we should just make a page dedicated to leaving messages for eachother >.< I think we can consider lott officially inactive now, I don't think he's edited at all since early August Char/User Form-Tatertat Sorry, I am so late! Just wanted to say that yes I was a newbie and that Rid and Bach told me that I get their prizes. Also that I have no current or past newbies but I am planning to sign up to be a big sister! All the other infomation is correct! (UTC) re: Tasks': OK cool, and don't forget, if you know of tasks you want to assign but don't have anyone available in AS, you can also assign tasks to people in my department that have time, cuz that's what GS is for, to help fill in where needed in AS and AD Official Inactivity: Oh that's definitely fine, but I don't think the pages are all marked that way, I've been adding the officially inactive one when I come across them Challenges: To me the talk page is the most important, cuz if a user is challenged, they may not get an email about the cabin or char page being commented on, but they definitely will if their talk page is edited. But if the user responds to the challenge and let's say one of the three places weren't done properly, sometimes I overlook it, but the thing is, the reason we do the 3 places is because of this: *'Talk Page': To ensure the user being challenged has been notified and given the best chance of responding *'Cabin Page': From an in character perspective, if a camper is challenging for a spot, it's for one of two reasons, they have personal dreams of glory and leadership and nothing is wrong with how the current counsellor leads, or the current counsellor is a shit leader. By posting on the cabin, it openly declares the intentions to the entire cabin, as their siblings have a right to know if the head of their cabin is being challenged *'Character Page': Another in character reason, as it's an rp wiki and not an out of character wiki, as much as possible should have in character reasons, in character consequences, and in general be done in character. That is why really all three are important to maintain a roleplay wiki and not a glorified chat/fan fiction/do what you want wiki Cheers :) Charrie Page Restore it pwease cx Re: Levelling Up Well, I thought it was okay to level up users a day earlier if the one who is levelling him up would be busy by the next day (which I am actually)... I think it's seriously bad thing to do anyway. I thought it was okay.... sorry!! Please don't kill meh! X( ~Mathemagical 10:53, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: yay thanks am forgiven!! Andd can I just ask when was he supposed to be levelled up?? ~Mathemagical 11:56, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Okay then.. nevermind! =D ~Mathemagical 12:05, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inactive Sorry! Yeah, I think I'm gonna be inactive now.... I have a lot of stuff going on, and I dont have time to keep up with the wiki. Sorry! McConnell48 (talk) 13:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I guess I could McConnell48 (talk) 16:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Character Situation Demi~ So I want to put my Cybele kid, Darcy Williams up for adoption, but I need the new char spot ASAP and I don't feel like waiting until someone adopts her. Is there a quicker way to get her off my hands? nope.dont need less active.i always check my msgs so as soon as somthin happens ill be on it Claim how do i do claims? O.O im new here so yeah... [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 03:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay so i made a claim for my character Sylvia Marvell. I hope on of you guys can check it soon. :3 [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 03:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) re:2.1 sure :) Inactive? It would appear you just marked my character pages with "This User is officially innactive" but I'm a little confused why. Does that mean I haven't RP'd enough, or haven't come on here? Because if it's "hasn't come on here", I've been coming on almost everyday.... could you explain? Your favorite Scotsman, Craftman (talk) 14:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Craftman Re:Innactive Ok, thanks! That clears things up a lot. The good thing is, it's currently my Autumn Break for the week, so I'll be making many more edits for the week. Hopefully when school starts up, I can get a better control over homework. Thanks for explaining, Craftman (talk) 14:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Craftman Prophecy Three shall bear arms to the half-blood moving unseen, In the land of the dead, on the territory of the living. The Virgin's lamb shall beacon the father of the brightest skin; Light, ghost and sorcery shall extinguish this cause, too unforgiving. ---- Just to clarify: #First line means: Three questors will fight the child of Lelantos (the name means "moving unseen". #Second line means: A cemetery stands on the world of the living. #Third line: The virgin is Artemis, and the lamb is the huntress. We all know that lambs get lost often (and that's what somehow happened to her), and that the huntress' name is Agnes, which means "lamb". Agnes is the former servant of Hyperion, her father, so she is his beacon in hopes of rising back again to power. #Fourth line: Light is Kylie, ghost is Casper, sorcery is Danielle, and its pretty obvious that the cause of resurrecting a bad Titan is unforgiving >.< Pssst Hydro found out about the quest unfortunately. He's planning right now >.< Posted HI Demi Posted Mass Was Here... See ya! 02:55, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi. :) I was wondering if you could re-check my claim, as I have been waiting and waiting and nothing has happened. If you find anything wrong, tell me and I will correct it promptly, just keep checking frequently. Thanks! Dancin4evah (talk) 04:16, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Can't be helped >.< Well, yeah, it can't be helped. Just let me know if you need help when the fight happens *mega-evil wink* ALSO, can you check Agnes' history for me? Link: User:LyreOfOrpheHyus/Sandbox Thanks in advance :D And as for the quest, sure.